The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus mounted on an automotive vehicle, which is prevented from being erroneously operated by an electromagnetic wave.
In recent years, purification of exhaust gas and energy saving are strongly required of automotive vehicles, and it is an well-known fact that in order to meet such a requirement, an electronic apparatus including a microcomputer is being employed for control of the engine. Such an electronic apparatus must have a very high reliability as it directly affects human life and compliance with the laws. Especially, the recent increase of the radio ham population has increased the opportunity of radio equipment being mounted on an automotive vehicle carrying an electronic device. The vehicle-mounted electronic apparatus is reportedly operated erroneously by the actuation of the radio equipment. In addition to the radio equipment, the radio and television receivers are probably a source of interferences by electromagnetic wave. At a time when increasing number of electronic apparatuses are expected to be mounted on automotive vehicles, it is or urgent necessity to take a positive action against interferences of electromagnetic wave.